Life Unscripted
by PrincessH
Summary: -COMPLETE- .:.Sequal to This in My Life.:.Ch1 Revised.:. Connie and Guy are married with twins. See how they handle married life, parenthood and one horrible accident. Minor language implied adult situations ConnieGuy, little JulieBanks
1. A Foreshadowing Dream

-1**Chapter 1**

**Connie's POV**

"Mommy!" A cry sounding in the middle of the night, waking me from my sleep. I looked around and could swear I heard my son Dillion cry out in fear.

There was nothing in sight and the room was silent. I sighed, pushing the covers from my body to make sure everything was okay in the surrounding rooms and slowly walked up to the door of our bedroom. I saw a shadow pass under as I reached for the handle and opened it slowly peering out into the vacant hall. There was no one in sight. I turned back to wake my husband, Guy but he wasn't there. Then I remembered he was in California with Adam Banks trying out for the Anaheim Mighty Ducks. I took a deep breathe knowing I would have to investigate on my own. Slowly walking into the silently hall, I made my way down towards my daughter, Emily's, room first. The floor boards creaked with strain at the adding pressure of each step I took. We'd only been in this house for a few weeks now, everything was so new. It was big and it was creepy was my first reaction but Guy loved it and the kids loved the idea of having their own rooms so I agreed. I stood in front of Emily's door before pushing it door open with a groan of the hinges. I found no one inside.

"Maybe she went to Dillion's room..." I thought silently, shutting the door. They hadn't full gotten use to sleeping with the other not in the room yet, they were as close as a brother and sister could be. I heard a bang come from Dillion's room and sighed with relief that I would find them both in his room. I reached my hand out to open his door and the handle was cold to the touch. I opened it slowly as my eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room and looked around. Again I saw no one.

"Dillion? Emily? Where are you guys?" I asked looking around and then back out in the hall. They had learned to become real trouble since they figured out they made a pretty team against me. I shut the door and listened for a minute before I headed down the stairs to see if they were hiding somewhere else in the house.

"Okay, guys. Game's over, time to go to bed. You have school in the morning.." I said yawning a little with a stretch before I heard a scream come from the basement. I immediately turned around and made my way to the kitchen, picking up a knife as I went. I neared the door and just as I reached for the handle I felt a cold breathe on my neck. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end as I a slowly turned around to see what I was faced with.

Scream

I sat up in the bed and screamed as Guy shot up next to me falling off the bed with a resounding thud on the hardwood floor. He quickly realized what was going on and crawled back up into the bed, grabbing me by the shoulders to shake me awake,

"What's wrong?" His face searched for answers, pushing his over grown hair from his forehead, "Connie, What is it?" I looked around a little frantically and then realized where I was.

"Nothing... Nothing.. It was just a dream.." I said as Guy hugged me close, I was breathing heavy into the shoulder of his t-shirt.

"God, you scared me.." He said as there was a small knock on the old wooden door. I sighed in frustration,

"I woke the kids.." I said bringing my knees to my chest in defeat. These dreams were coming on a nightly occurrence now, the same fear of losing my kids or finding them hurt. Guy stood from the soft folds of fabric and moved to the door, opening it. Emily and Dillion stood in the hall and looked in.

"We heard Mommy scream.." Emily said running over to me and crawling up in the bed to wrap her arms around me. Dillion was already attached to Guy's leg as they made their way back towards the bed. He was the exact mirror image of Guy at his age. I smiled looking at my family, now settled on the bed in front of me.

"Is everything alright, Mommy?" Emily asked snuggling to my side. I wrapped a protective arm around her and shook my head.

"Yeah, just a bad dream..." I said as she made a face at Dillion. He in turn made a face back at her. I laughed a little as I looked at Guy.

"Can we stay here with you, Dad?" Dillion asked Guy and then looked at me.

"Well..." Guy started with hesitation.

"Just tonight.." I said settling back under the covers with Emily. Dillion and Emily snuggled in between Guy and I and quickly fell back asleep. Guy stared at me for a minute before reaching across the kids backs for my hand.

"Are you sure, you're alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, just this house..." I said whispering in contemplation.

"Connie, it's just new...It will be okay...This isn't the Amittyville Horror." Guy joked. I smiled a little at him.

"Yeah, because if it was you'd be trying to kill me.." I laughed slightly to myself. He smiled too,

"I love you.." He said rubbing my hand with his thumb.

"I love you too.."

"Thank you for my family..." He said looking at the kids and back at me in total awe of what we had become in such a short time.

"Well, you helped.." I joked softly as not to wake the kids.

"You know I have to go to California tomorrow with Banks.." He said reminding me. I shook my head.

"Yeah, you guys are going to be back in time for the reunion right?" I asked.

"Yeah...next Saturday?" He asked.

"Yeah, Charlie's throwing it at his house. Linda's having a cow that the ducks are going to ruin her new furniture.." I rolled my eyes at the princess to which CharlieConway had decided to marry.

"Well, some of us.." I laughed.

"Only maybe Portman and Fulton.."

"And Goldberg and Averman.." I added with a nod

"And Dwayne and Russ..." He reminded me.

"And Jesse and Luis.." I pointed out.

"Maybe Ken..." I thought about and then stopped, "Okay, she has a right to worry.." I laughed

"You going to be okay to go back to sleep?" He asked me touching my face.

"Yeah, I'll be fine..." I said relaxing and closing my eyes. It only took a few minutes for me to drift off into a peaceful dreamless slumber.

**The Next Morning**

**Guy's POV**

I stood in mine and Connie's walk-in closet the next morning, packing for my trip to California that day. This was it, I was finally going to get my shot at the pros. Not that I blamed Connie or the kids for my screw up last time but I had waited 5 long years for another chance and I wasn't going to let this one pass me by so quickly. Dillion stood in the doorway looking at me, watching every move I made. He was like my shadow, he was truly Dad's son. Everything I did, he had to do. Everywhere I went, he had to go. But this was one trip he couldn't go on. Connie and Emily had went to Emily's room to get her ready for school that morning.

"Hey, Buddy...Shouldn't you be getting ready for school too?" I asked packing some socks into the small compartment in the front.

"Are you leaving again?" He asked looking like a lost puppy looking for it's owner.

"Just for a couple of days..." I reassured him with a smile.

"Can I come with you?" He asked hopefully.

"Maybe next time, I need to go with your Uncle Adam this time. Besides you need to stay and take care of your Sister and Mother.. Plus you've got school, you wouldn't want to miss that, would you?" I asked, fixing my tie in the mirror.

"Why?" He asked. That was his new favorite question, I swear everything that came out of my mouth, this kid had to know why. I sighed with frustration, he never understood my trips. He was like an extra part of my body, anywhere I went he had to go.

"Because I have to work and it would just be boring for you..." I tried to fool him but he knew better.

"But you play hockey...can't I watch you?" He begged.

"No, Dillion just stay here.." I said getting a little annoyed. He stormed out of the room slamming the door after him. He might have looked like me but he had Connie's temper.

**Connie's POV**

Emily sat at her mirror examining herself in it. I sat behind her brushing her long honey colored hair and watching her interact with the dolls she had chosen to play with that morning.

"Dillion and Dad are at it again." She mumbled, pretending to know what she was talking about. I laughed again at her adult tone.

"I'm sure your Dad has it under control." I said finishing the braid in her hair.

"Why doesn't Grandma like us?" She said looking at me. I was a little shocked,

"Well, your Grandma Germaine loves you guys..." I said trying to avoid the question my daughter was posing to me.

"No, I mean Grandma M." She said turning around from her eat at the mirror.

"Where is this coming from?" I asked getting her clothes for school out and placing them on the bed.

"Well, we had a game in school yesterday where we talked about our Grandparents and everyone looked at me weird when I said I only had one set of Grandparents..." She said looking down. I came back over to her,

"Look, you have two Grandparents that love you and would give you the world. Don't let those other kids make you feel bad about yourself..." I said kissing her forehead.

"Get dressed; I'm going downstairs to make breakfast.." I said leaving the door with a click of the door. Guy was coming out of our room as I shut the door. He saw I was upset and put down his bag.

"Where's wrong?" He asked me taking my hand.

"Oh, nothing really just some kids making fun of Emily because my parents don't have anything to do with us.." I said. Guy rubbed my back.

"God, I hate them!" I said trying not to cry.

"Cons, let it go. I thought we weren't going to give your parents anymore of our time?" He asked, reminding me of a pace we had made to make it easier on our children.

"Your right.." I said hugging him, "You all set to go?" I asked looking at the bags.

"Yeah, just need to go find Dillion." He said. I smiled,

"Yeah, he sounded pretty mad..." I said from what I heard through the door to Emily's room.

"He just can't understand he can't go with me. It's not like I'm not coming back..." He said walking down the hall towards Dillion's room. I turned the other way and headed down the stairs to the kitchen to begin breakfast.

**Guy's POV**

I reached my son's door and knocked lightly on the wooden frame.

"Dillion?" I asked waiting to see if he'd open the door. I heard nothing from the other side but silence.

"Dillion can I come in?" I asked trying the friendly approach first. I tried the handle and found it locked from the inside. I told Connie we'd have to change these door handles.

"Dillion, unlock this door now..." I said raising my voice in anger. When did he learn to lock the door, I asked myself, grunting with effort to get the door open but it wouldn't budge.

"Dillion!" I yelled through the thick material. Emily came out of her room and bounced passed me down the hall.

"Morning Daddy..." She said in passing with a small wave.

"Morning beautiful..." I said before returning to the door, "Dillion!" I yelled.

**Connie's POV**

I could hear Guy yelling at Dillion from upstairs as Emily entered the kitchen ready for school that morning.

"What's your Father doing?" I asked her, still hearing the sounds of guy trying to reason with our son..

"Him and Dillion are playing again.." She said as I sat a plate in front of her with eggs and fruit.

"Dillion!" I heard him yell once more before a few stomps and then Guy coming down the stairs to the kitchen.

"He's grounded!" He yelled entering the kitchen and giving me a kiss.

"Do you want some breakfast?" I asked returning to the stove.

"No, I got to go.." He said kissing Emily on the head.

"What do you want me to tell Dillion?" I asked on his way out the door.

"Whatever you want...I'll talk to him when I get home.." He rushed for the door handele, opening up the front door. Adam and Julie were out front with their car. There was a clatter and then a door slamming and Dillion was down the front stairs and out the door to follow Guy. I watched from the kitchen doorway, leaning in the frame.

"Dad!" Dillion yelled as Guy turned around. He attached himself to Guy's leg.

"Hey, Hey!" He said leaning down and putting down his bag. Dillion was crying.

"Buddy, I'll be back before you know it.. You just take care of the girls.." Guy said kissing his head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lock the door on you.." He said begging him to stay.

"Dillion, we'll talk about that when I get back. Uncle Adam and Aunt Julie are waiting...Be good for your Mom." He said as Dillion shook his head in agreement. I watched as Guy got in the car and Dillion stood on the end of the walkway, watching until he was out of sight. My heart melted as to how much that boy loved his Father. I walked to the front door,

"Dillion?" I asked as he turned and began to walk into the house.

"You want some breakfast?" I asked as he passed me.

"No.." He said walking to the living room to pack his bag for school.


	2. An Accident

**A NOTE FROM THE PRINCESS:**

**Okay, so I got some good reviews for Chapter 1, Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much.**

**Thanks for the review...**

**BankiesBabe99: Thanks so much it's good to see you came back to read the sequel...I know you love banks so theres a little banks/julie in this hope you enjoy...**

**punkteacher: Yah...A new reviewer. If you would like to read This Is My Life just click on my author link and it's still up...Thanks for the compliments... I'll have to check out your story as well. You'll see some Charlie in this chapter maybe more later haven't decide if i want to go in one direction or the other. You'll see what I mean as the story goes on...**

**Em:Thanks for the contructive critism, I usually read them myself before I post, believe me, I'm like obsessed about mistypes myself. The first story was my first and I really rushed it because I wanted to hear what people thought , that's why there's a few mistakes but I still really tried. Also sometimes like in the first one I'd do the spell check and it wouldn't pick up grammatical errors, so I really try to just read it myself. That one caught me a lot like i and me getting mixed up or like not putting a 's on somethings to symbolize ownership, so I don't want you to think I'm a lazy writer I'm not but this one I've been reading over as I post but I'm only human I miss some. I'll keep you in mind to be my beta for the future. Thanks again you're actually the first one to call me on that, I'll more critical now...I hope that they don't take away from the story because it's good story...I hope you still like it...

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: **

**Connie's POV**

It was sunny Minnesota morning as I dropped the kids off at they're elementary school. I went to work late so I always drove them to school and they did daycare after school so Guy would always pick them up. It would have to work differently this week, I thought pulling up to the curb. The idea of the bus never thrilled me since it had become a place where drug deals and fights broke out, so we decided on our own transportation.

"Be good!" I yelled as they got out. Emily waved,

"Bye Mommy!" Before running off into the school.

"Dillion!" I said as he began to walk away. He turned around.

"He'll be back.." I started, trying to make him feel better.

"I know, Mom. He tells me it everytime..." He said turning around. He was so much like his Father sometimes it scared me.

"Dillion, I love you!" I said as he waved heading into the school. I sighed, hoping he wouldn't cause trouble with the other kids because he was in a bad mood.

I met Julie as the front entrance to our office building. We didn't work for the same company but we were in the same building down town.

"Hey, did they get to the airport?" I asked, always worried when Guy took trips.

"No, I dropped them in downtown and left them there.." She said seriously then laughed. "Of course they did.." I sighed. Julie picked up on my worry.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking at me.

"Oh, probably nothing. Dillion's just mad Guy left again.." I said. Julie shook her head,

"It's tough on kids...I'm not exactly thrilled Adam left now considering.." She said touching her overgrown stomach.

"How are you feeling?" I said relating to both the joy and pain of pregnancy.

"Oh, better than yesterday but worse than the day before.." She laughed

"I know that feeling.." I said briefly remembering the scar I now had on my lower abdomen for the delivery.

"It's hard to believe their gonna 6 next March.." She said suddenly making me feel old. I was only 24.

"Yeah times flys by fast.." I said.

"So have you and Guy talked about more kids?" She asked. I looked at her a little suprised,

"No, we haven't since the kids were born. I've just been, you know, going back to school and Guy's been trying to get back into the pros, you know..." I said as the elevator dinged to signal we'd arrived at my floor.

"See you later, Jules..." I said stepping off.

"Byes, Cons..See you at Lunch." She said as I cringled, It wasn't that Julie wasn't my best friend but lately it was as if she wanted to talk about everything I didn't from Guy's and mine personal life to how old I was feeling. I entered my office with a sigh. My secretary Terri came in,

"Good Morning Mrs. Germaine, Can I get you anything? Coffee, latest newspaper..."

"No, I'm fine..." I said as I looked out the window.

"Mr. Neilson said he'd be down later to discuss you're latest designs.." She smiled. I looked at her for a second then smiled a little,

"Good news, I hope.." I said as shenodded and then left. I had been working with this company for the past year and hadn't gotten any of my designs approved as of yet for manufacturing. I am a fashion designer as I like to tell people. I glaced at the wall at all my awards from school. The only awards that were missing were my hockey awards. They were at home on the wall in the den with Guy's that overwelmed mine 3 to 1 but they were still there. I sighed sitting down to go to work.

**3 and a half hours later**

I sat at my big wodden desk as my boss, Mr. Neilson entered and stood just beyond the door frame.

"Mrs. Germaine, we need to talk about your latest work.." He said with a smile forming on his face. I smiled too, I had been waiting to hear this for a long time. My secretary entered behind him with a long face.

"Connie, there's call for you on line 1, it's about your son..."She said stepping back out. I looked down at the phone light blinking at me to signal I had a call. I slowly picked it up putting the phone to my ear.

"This is Connie Germaine." I said as my heart stopped.

"Mrs. Germaine, this is Mrs. Appleton, the school nurse Dillion's had an accident..." She started before I felt my heart drop into my stomach.

"Is he alright?" I asked

"Mrs. Germaine, he fell from the jungle gym during recess...We had to call an ambulence.."

"Why wasn't someone watching him? Where are they taking him?" I asked quickly clearing my desk.

"There were 4 teachers out there, he was well supervised. They're taking him Minnipolis Senai." She said.

"Obivously that wasn't enough, I'm on my way." I said hanging up the phone. "I am so sorry, Mr. Neilson. My son's been taken to the hospital.." I said rushing out of the office before he could say anything.

**Guy's POV**

I stood on the ice shooting at the net for the 10th time in an hour. The coaches were still looking at me but just kept telling me to do things over and over again, as if they couldn't make up their mind. I had nailed every shot, done all the drills perfectly and was just waiting for an answer from them.

"Alright, Germaine..Come on over.." They said waving me over. I hoped they'd tell me today whether I made the team or not. The suspense was killing me.

"Okay, You have a hell of a shot and your drills look good. I don't know why we didn't have you 5 years ago?" The coach commented as I began to smile.

"Welcome to the Mighty Ducks.." The coach said as I smiled widely.

"Thank you sir." I said shaking his hand.

"Now when can you get moved out here?" The coach asked. I looked around for a second to think.

"Well, I'll have to talk to my wife first, She's gonna be thrilled!" I said still smiling.

"Great, just give us a call at that number and let us know what your doing." The coach said as Guy skated towards the locker room door. Banks stood in the hall waiting for his try-out. I smiled as I came closer and saw he was on the phone.

"Yeah, No, he's right here, Cons. Just calm down.." He said as my face dropped.

"What's wrong?" I asked taking the phone from him. He just motioned for me take the phone and talk to my wife as he went for his try-out.

"Connie, baby, what's wrong?" I asked as she burst into tears mumbling on about something I couldn't understand.

"Connie, calm down, I can't understand you.."

"Guy, Dillion's..." I felt like someone stabbed me in the chest as I tried to make out the rest of it.

"Baby, what's wrong with Dillion?" I asked. She tried to stop crying to talk to me,

"Honey, Dillion's been in an accident. He's unconscience.." She said before crying uncontollably again.

"Okay, I'm on my way back.." I said going to change and grab my things.

**Connie's POV**

I sat at the side of my 5 year old son as the monitors beeped in a rythme. He looked so small hooked up to all the machines.

"Dillion.." I cried as I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I looked up to find Charlie looking down at me,

"Charlie.." I said as he took me in his arms.

"Connie, I don't know what to say.." He said still holding me, "Have you got any news?" He asked. I shook my head,

"No, the doctors just keep coming in and out, not really saying much." I said wiping at my tears. He picked up a box of tissues handing me one.

"Thanks, I couldn't find them.." I said looking back down at Dillion. "Charlie, I should have know he was upset..I should have pushed him to talk to me.." I said beginning to cry again. Charlie wrapped his arms around me,

"It's okay...It's not your fault..." He said trying to make me feel better.

"Charlie, I can't lose him.."

"You won't..." He said trying to convince me. "Have you talked to Guy?" He asked still holding me.

"Yeah, He's on his way..." I said turning around to Dillion. I glaced at the clock.

"Oh, I gotta go get Emily..." I said, going to stand up.

"I'll go get her.." Charlie said getting up.

"Are you sure?" I asked unsure if it would be okay.

"Yes, You need to be here with Dillion." He said getting his keys. I nooded my head in agreement, looking back at Dillion

"Can you just drop her off at Guy's parents house?" I asked. He shook his head,

"Sure, you gonna be okay?...I'll be back." He asked.

"Yeah, Julie's coming up and Guy's on his way back, I'll be fine for now.." I said taking Dillion's small hand back in mine.

"Okay." He said leaving quickly. I sighed loudly,

"Guy just get here.." I said to myself.

**Okay, so what do you think, is Charlie trying to comfort Connie when Guy's not there? Or does he have other plans? I'm still not sure how I'm going with this so let me know what you think...Also I went over this 3 times with the spell checker and three with my own eyes so it shouldn't have any errors...I'm gonna like be obsessed now...lol **

**Here's your next preview**

I sat staring at the monitor reading Dillion's heartbeat and Guy paced the room.

"Can you please stop that?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Oh, so you're allowed to be mad but I'm not!" He said raising his voice. I looked at him.

"Look, Dillion was upset because you left.." She started.

"Oh, so what this is my fault now?" He asked.

"I'm not saying that.." I said looking back at Dillion.

"So what are you saying?" He asked still looking at me.

"Nothing I guess..." I said as the doctor entered the room with a long face. I held my breath as he began to speak...


	3. Vistors and Doctors

**A NOTE FROM THE PRINCESS**

**Okay so I've pretty much made up my mind for how this story is gonna go... I'm a couple of chapters ahead finally...I was getting nervous that I'd get hit with writer's block and not have a few days to work it out, but now I am ahead enought to be okay, I have it mapped out in my head. There's gonna be a few bumps in the road as always for these two.. also I was watching the trilogy last night because I wanted to see Guy and Connie to get inspiration and decided to add Tammy and Jesse into the story, not romantically but the characters...to add to the story...**

**duckys: Yah, another return reviewer! There's a storm brewing but they'll get through it...**

**BankiesBabe99: Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong, read on to find out...I can't stop previewing lol, then you wouldn't want to come back...lol...I am evil...By the way, I'm thinking after this I might try a julie/banks story...I'll keep you updated.**

**Em: Now, I happen to hate Charlie/Connie ff too so this won't be one but he might try his luck at an emotional Connie...I don't think it will work...Connie and Guy love each other... It will always work out in my stories...Just keep reading..reading..reading...Sorry, too much Finding Nemo...lol**

**Here's the chapter

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: **

**Connie's POV**

It had been hours since the doctor had come in and the sun had gone down a while ago.. Where is Guy? I asked myself looking out the big window into the hall. There was no one in sight...I sighed sitting back down at my son's side.

"Dillion? Can you hear me?" I asked, he hadn't woken up yet. Julie had been here and left to go get the guys from the airport on their flight back from California, it was too quiet at the hospital, I thought as I got up and paced around the bed. I sighed loudly as I felt the cold from the hall come in. I turned quick to see Jesse Hall standing in the door.

"Jesse..." I walking quickly over to him giving him a half hug.

"Hey, Cons, I heard what happened from Averman..." He said as he let go of the hug quickly.

"Is Guy here yet?" He asked. I shook my head,

"No, he should be here any minute..." I said looking back at my son. Being Guy's best friend, he was also Dillion's Godfather as Banks was Emily's. He came in sitting down with Dillion.

"Hey there, Little man..." He said touching his hand. "Has Tammy been up yet?" He asked.

"No, I don't even know if she knows..." I said hugging myself to keep warm.

"I'll give her a call when I go..." He said of Dillion's Godmother. Tammy had been my best friend next to Julie for a long time. I'd know her longer than Julie since district 5 pee-wees in fact, so it wasn't hard to pick her to be Dillion's Godmother.

"Man, I know, Cons...You just gotta keep the faith.." He said rubbing my shoulder. I nodded at him as I began to cry.

"Connie?" Guy's voice came from the door as I turned and he rushed into my arms. "Baby...I'm so sorry I wasn't here.." He started as I cried into his shirt. He looked over at our son with a shocked expression on his face.

"What happened?" He asked looking at Dillion's head bandaged.

"He fell during recess..." I cried, letting go of him so he could go to Dillion's side,

"Buddy, can you hear me?" He asked taking his hand.

"He hasn't been awake since he fell..." I said sitting on the bed.

"Yo, Man...I'm sorry..." Jesse said placing his hand of Guy's shoulder for confort. Guy patted it before Jesse excused himself to join Julie and Adam in the hall. I just sat staring at Guy for a long time as he didn't move, didn't even blink, just stared at Dillion hoping he would open his eyes.

The wait was forever to get a doctor to answer any of our questions. It was like they were avoiding us purposefully. I sighed, putting my head in my hands as we waited. Guy hadn't moved from Dillion's side, it was almost as if he blamed himself. I didn't know what to feel. This morning, I had my perfect little family and now it was on the verge of going over the edge. I stood to stretch and decided to call Guy's parents,

"I'm gonna check on Emily.." I told him as he shook his head, still staring at Dillion. I walked out to the desk, rubbing my neck from exaustion.

"Can I use this phone? I have to check on my daughter.." I asked one of the nurses, she nodded. I picked up the phone and dailed the number. It rang two times before Mrs. Germaine answered,

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mom.." I said glumly, I still caught myself calling her Mrs. Germaine and then she'd remind me, that was me too. I'd always laugh.

"Connie, How's Dillion? Any news?" She asked.

"No, the doctors haven't told us anything.." I said annoyed. She sighed,

"I hate hospitals."

"I know the feeling.." I said leaning on the counter. "How's Emily?" I asked.

"She's fine, Charlie dropped her off after school and we told her we were having a sleep over...I went over to your house and got some clothes for her and school stuff for tomarrow. She's still asking where Dillion is, it's like she knows..." She said as I nodded.

"Okay, look, I don't want to tell her anything until we have to...I really don't know what I'll say..." I said starting to cry.

"Honey, it will be fine. Dillion is a Germaine, we live through a lot..." She said trying to give me confidence. I calmed a little.

"I know, Guy hasn't taken his eyes off him since he got here.." I said of her Son, my Husband.

"You and Guy need each other right now, go be with him. I'll take good care of Emily and call me if there's any news.."

"I will.." I said before hanging up. I stood at the desk for a minute with tears still in my eyes. I felt someone come up behind me and begin to rub my shoulders. I smiled as I assumed it was Guy but to my suprise as I turned around, it was Charlie...

**Guy's POV**

I sat there staring at my son,

"This is all my fault..." I said beginning to cry. "I shouldn't have left.." I said gripping his hand. "Please Dillion, just come out of this.." I said as the monitor beeped away. I sighed regaining my composer and suddenly realizing Connie was still gone. I stood and peeked out into the hall, seeing my wife and Charlie Conway, one of our best friends, standing in the hall. He had his hands on her face as if he was about to kiss her and he was looking at her in a way I didn't like...

**Connie's POV**

I quickly moved from Charlie's embrace as I moved back towards the room,

"Charlie, when did you get back?" I asked still tired.

"A few minutes ago, I'm sorry if I scared you.." He said as we entered the room Guy was still at Dillion's side.

"Hey man, How's my little buddy doing?" He asked of Dillion. Guy looked at him and I could swear Guy was gonna punch him but then the look disappeared.

"He still hasn't woken up..." Guy said sitting back. "We don't know anything right now." He said just as the doctor finally came in to examine Dillion.

**Guy's POV**

It had been two hours since the doctor had taken Dillion to get x-rays and every other test imaginable done. Charlie had finally left after making sure to show Connie some comfort. What was wrong with him? He had Linda and Connie and I are married. Maybe I'm just seeing things that weren't there, I am really stressed out. Charlie and Connie were best friends after all. I hoped...as they wheeled Dillion back into the room. Connie immediately sat down next to him and started to hold his hand and see if he was awake yet. I was a little pissed at her too, she didn't pick up on what Charlie had been doing? I asked myself...unless it was nothing. I just had to keep telling myself that.

**Connie's POV**

I sat staring at the monitor reading Dillion's heartbeat and Guy paced the room.

"Can you please stop that?" I asked a little annoyed we still didn't have any answers.

"Oh, so you're allowed to be mad but I'm not!" He said raising his voice. I looked at him.

"Look, Dillion was upset because you left.." I started.

"Oh, so what this is my fault now?" He asked.

"I'm not saying that.." I said looking back at Dillion.

"So what are you saying?" He asked still looking at me.

"Nothing I guess...What's with the attitude all of a sudden?" I asked as the doctor entered the room with a long face. I held my breath as he began to speak.

"Mr. and Mrs. Germaine, you're son has swelling of his brain caused by this..." The doctor said showing us some x-rays.. "When he hit his head he landed on the soft spot at the base of his head and in a sense, snapped his head forward like this." The doctor said touching his chin to his chest. "Causing one of his disks to slip in his neck it's pressing on a vein to his brain...we need to operate immediately..." I shook my head looking at Guy.

"Okay, well when can you go in?" Guy asked.

"The thing is...the only procedure for this kind of injury is considered experimental and won't be cover under either one of your insurances.." The doctor said closing his file. I looked at Guy.

"How much?" Guy asked without hesitation

"$10,000.." The Doctor said with a sigh. Guy looked at me. I stood in shock as Guy turned back to the doctor.

"How long do we have to get the money?" He asked.

"In Dillion's current state, as long as his vitals stay stable the vein's not completely blocked, if the disk moves we have trouble, he should be fine, but he won't wake up until it's done..." Guy shook his head,

"Okay, We'll figure it out..." Guy said taking me in his arms as the doctor left.

"Where are we gonna get $10,000?" I asked in tears.

"Shh... We'll find a way...I'm sorry for the way I acted" he said holding me close.

**okay, so will they get the money and how? Guy has his own plans and Connie has hers...Plus will Charlie break up Connie and Guy or will they figure out what he's up to?**

**Preview of next Chapter**:

**Guy's POV**

I stood looking at the woman that I swore to love forever,

"How can you say this is my fault?" I asked as she looked at me,

"Guy, You know how attached he can get to you.." I cut her off,

"So this whole thing is my fault? Well, if it is I'm gonna fix it!" I said storming out...


	4. A HOCKEY GAME!

**A NOTE FROM THE PRINCESS:**

**Okay so here's another update...I hope you all like it...Thanks for all the reviews, keep it up, the more reviews the quicker I'll update!**

**duckys: I know, but it's the making up that the fun part.**

**hockey-girl90: Another return reviewer...great to see you back...hope you like this chapter as much as the last.**

**BanksiesBabe99: read your email...I sent you something...Don't worry it will all work out in the end...**

**Em: Thanks, I really don't like to see these two with anyone else either...I absolutely love them together...**

**punkteacher: Thanks for the compliment, lots more tension to come...

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Guy's POV**

"$10,000!" Averman said loudly as everyone quieted him. We had called the entire former Mighty Ducks team, old and new, to meet in a small room at the hospital to talk about Dillion's condition. Connie just sat next to me, stone faced, like she had nothing to say.

"Guys, the reason Connie and I called you all here tonight is that, we don't have $10,000 so we want to know if you all have any ideas..." I said taking Connie's hand in mine. I glaced around the room mostly everyone was looking down and not speaking. Charlie was seated in the back, looking right at me...I gave him a mild death glare before continuing to scan the room. Jesse was the only one still looking at me,

"Jess, Do you have an idea?" I asked. He nodded a little,

"Well, check this...All the ducks are in town for that reunion we were suppost to have this weekend..."

"Right.." I said following along.

"Well, I know you and Cake-eater play pro now but the rest of us haven't been on the ice since high school or before...Wouldn't it be something if we all laced em up one last time? You know for Dillion..." Jesse asked looking around. Everyone seemed to be nodding.

"Guys, I know you want to help but.." Connie started before I cut her off,

"Jesse, that's a great idea.." I said as he smiled. Connie looked at me with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Yeah, we can charge like $10 bucks a ticket and like sell stuff, Charlie you took over Hans' shop, we can make some t-shirts and stuff...We can all help.." Banks said as Julie smiled,

"You know I want to help but.." Julie smiled rubbing her stomach...

"Jules, you can sell the stuff at the game and sign autographs and stuff..." Goldberg said happy to be the only goalie again. Julie smiled a little smug,

"Gee Goldberg, that's nice of you..." She said glaring at him.

"What'd I do?" Goldberg asked in a defensive tone. Julie just glared at him, I could feel a mood swing coming on...

"Look, everyone can help in one way or another.." I said quickly defusing the situation.

"Right..." Banks agreed. We sat around the table to start handing out assignments as Connie pushed her chair back and walked out, still looking at me as if I betrayed her...What was wrong now? I asked myself...

**Connie's POV**

I burst into tears leaving the room, A Hockey Game? I questioned as I made my way down the hall. I looked through the glass to where my son still lay.

"Oh, god... is it gonna be like this forever?" I thought grabbing my jacket...before I left the hospital.

20 minutes later I sat infront of the old brick house I called home for 18 years of my life.

"How did I end up back here?" I asked myself looking up at what was my old window. I remembered when Guy would crawl up the tree next to it and knock on my window in the middle of the night and we'de just spend the night in each other's arms. Why wasn't life that simple anymore? Oh, right, I had kids...I thought climbing the front steps and ringing the door bell. Vensela the maid answered the door smiling politely at me...she didn't speak any english so she just nodded and smiled usually. The hall seemed bigger than I remembered it, maybe that was because I was all grow up now and a lot taller, my heels clicked on the marble floor...

"What do you think you're doing here?" I heard a female voice come from the top of the grand stairs. I turned,

"Mom..." I said a little suprised.

"Don't call me that!" She said annoyed, coming down the stairs.

"Mom, you can't just say you don't have a daughter anymore..." I said following her into the study where Dad sat reading the newspaper. He looked up as I entered.

"Dad..." I said as he stood,

"Constance...What are you doing here?" He asked. I felt maybe there was hope, Dad had gotten softer over the years, letting Mom run all the family affairs, including personally kicking me out 5 and 1/2 years earlier. I originally stayed so long because Dad wouldn't let her.

"Dad, I need your help.." I said as Mom turned around.

"Nonscene...we will not help you..." My Mother said snotty.

"Dad, please, Dillion's had an accident..."

"Dillion! You named my grandson Dillion?" My Mother asked turning around.

"Oh, so he is your Grandson..." I mocked her. She turned away a little peeved I'd outsmarted her. I tried to ignore her,

"Dad, He's hurt and he might not live, he needs an operation..." I said as my Mother got infront of me,

"First off, you are not a Moreau anymore so I don't want to see you in this house again...Second, I will not help in anything that has to do with that family you belong to now, go beg them..." She said as I began to cry.

"These are your grandkids, my babies...They never did anything to you...I might be a disappointment and Guy might be everything you hate but they don't deserve this..." I said throwing down a picture of them on the desk before walking quickly out the door.

My Father leaned over picking the photo up to look at it. My Mother groaned,

"You're letting her get to you, aren't you?" She asked being very short with my Father before storming out. My Father sat there for a minute before placing the photo on the edge of the only picture my Mother hadn't put in storage of me. He sat there and stared at it for a long time.

**Guy's POV**

I returned to Dillion's room after going over everything with Banks and Jesse, who were gonna organize everything for me as I waited with my family. I re-entered Dillion's room to find Connie asleep at his side. She looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake her. I sat down on the other side of Dillion and took his hand,

"Hey Buddy, I'm gonna fix this..Don't you worry." I said touching his cheek lightly. Connie began to stir at my voice and looked up.

"Hey..." I said trying to be extra soft with her. She looked at me a little mad and sighed deeply.

"I went to see my parents.." She said still not really saying much.

"Connie, we can do this...You don't need to beg..." I told her reaching for her hand. She got up,

"They wouldn't help anyway.." She said beginning to cry. I walked around the bed and wrapped my arms around her,

"Connie, I promise you, everything is gonna be alright, we're gonna get this money.." I said rubbing her arms.

"Do you really think this is gonna work? This hockey game idea?" She asked with a tone.

"Connie, it's worth a shot...I mean we can't just sit here and do nothing..." I said letting her go,

"Why, don't we just take out a loan?" She asked as I crossed the room.

"Because they wouldn't give us one on top of the house loan.." I said turning towards the window.

"You wanted that house..." She cried as I turned around.

"I thought you wanted it too.."

"I never wanted that house, I went along with it because you and the kids wanted it...I'm not the suburban housewife like all those other blondes in that neighborhood.." She said crying.

"I thought I was doing something good for our family!" I said as she came over to me,

"You just had to go on that trip..Didn't you?" She asked looking at me accusingly

"Oh so you really do think this is my fault...it's okay that I put off my carrer so you can finish school but when it's my turn to go somewhere, watch out here comes that spoiled little witch I married...God, what did you pick up at attitude from your Mother while you were there?" I yelled as she slapped me hard across the cheek.

"Don't ever compare me to her!" She yelled as I looked at the woman that I swore to love forever,

"How can you say this is my fault?" I asked as she was still looking at me,

"Guy, You know how attached he can get to you.." I cut her off,

"So this whole thing is my fault? Well, if it is, I'm gonna fix it! Like I should have fixed this years ago..." I said as I motioned to us before storming out...

**Connie's POV**

I sunk to the floor as Guy stormed out of the room and down the hall. I wanted to be behind him but this game idea wasn't guaranteed to get us the money, I wanted something more solid, something I could depend on and Guy wasn't giving me that... My whole world was falling apart and the ground was coming out from under me... suddenly I felt hands on my shoulders as I looked up hoping Guy had come back but it was Charlie again, he always seemed to be there when I needed someone, I thought as he held me in his arms as I cried.

"Charlie, Guy..." I started as he shoothed me,

"Shh...it will all be okay..." He said stroking my hair.

**Guy's POV**

I got half way down the hall and felt like someone had hit me in the stomach, I turned quickly walking back towards the room. I thought out what I would say to her as I went to enter the room. My mind went blank when I saw him standing there with her in his arms... He looked up at me as my blood boiled, I hadn't even been gone for three seconds...I screamed in my head, and she was already in his arms...I looked back at Charlie, punching the wall and really stormed out the door this time...

**Connie POV**

I looked up at him,

"Did you hear that?" I asked, glacing back at my son.

"No, No...What was it?" He asked looking around.

"Nothing I guess..." I said sitting back with Dillion...

"Connie, why don't you let me take you home? Dillion will be fine, I mean Jesse and Tammy are still here and they'll keep an eye on him..." Charlie asked touching my shoulder.

"No, I can't leave him..." I said with a sigh rumming my head, it hurt so much.

"Come on, just let me take you home and change, you can shower and we'll come back...I promise..." Charlie said extending his hand to me. I looked at it for a moment before taking it and standing up.

"I just want to talk to Tammy first..." I said picking up my coat from the chair and exiting the room...

**Well, what are Charlie's intentions? Where did Guy do? and will this charity Hockey game work? Much Much more to come...**

**Preview of Chapter 5 **

I could feel his breathe on my neck as I stood over the bed packing my bag. It was making me very unconfortable as he turned me around quickly to face him...He stared down at me with a longing in his eyes I'd never seen before...My breathe quicked as the heat rose a degree and the room began to spin. I stared into his eyes, God, how much I wanted this, I thought to myself... He leaned in getting closer with every second...


	5. Makeups and Breakups

**A NOTE FROM THE PRINCESS**

**Okay, So I'm sneaking out of the partyto post this, aw it was lame anyway, lots of family, here's another chapter to keep you all coming back...This is probably been the most exciting chapter to write because I didn't know what was gonna happen when I started writing and here it is...Hope you enjoy...**

**duckys: Thanks for the review.**

**em: You are by far my favorite reviewer so far...you're fun and serious at the same time and call me on things...I hope you're enjoying the story so far...It's really helping me move this story along as you review...lol...Here's another update, sorry, Guy doesn't kill Charlie...lol...but I know where he could hide the body too...**

**hockey-girl90: Thanks for the review and compliment.**

**sam: Thanks, I'm so glad people enjoy the story...Keep reading...**

**Here's the chapter, sorry, a lot of people to thank...

* * *

**

**Chapter 5:**

**Connie's POV**

The sky was going dark as Charlie pulled his suv into my driveway, I stepped out on to the walkway and headed for the front door with my keys out. We'd left my car at the hospital to avoid the extra charges of leaving and coming back. Charlie followed me as I opened the door and walked it. I stood in the hall thinking back to the day before when I'd left the house. Dillion's spiderman doll lay on the couch as I walked into the living room. I picked it up, holding it to my chest..

"Why did this happen to my family?" I asked beginning to cry as I sat down on the couch. Charlie sat down with me and rubbed my back to make me feel better,

"Charlie, it's not fair, the amount I went through just to give birth and now I'm faced with losing Dillion and Guy again...I shouldn't have said that to him...I love him so much..." I said placing my head on his shoulder and cluching the doll in my hands.

"Cons, you know I'm here for you..." He said as I nodded.

"I know...I just need..."I started but before I could finish my sentence Charlie was kissing me... I pushed my hands against his chest and pushed him away,

"What are you doing?" I asked standing up.

"I...I just thought..." Charlie said as I made as much distance between the two of us a possible.

"No..." I said shocked.

"Connie, I don't know what to say..." He said standing up.

"Charlie, my marriage is far from over...Jeez...Dillion could be dying!" I screamed at him.

"I'm sorry..." He said trying to step closer to me.

"Stop, okay, Charlie just leave..." I said standing away from him

"Connie, atleast let me give you ride back to the hospital. I promise..."

"No, just go, I'll call Julie..." I said clutching the doll still. He was gonna protest and then he gave up, walking out. I sighed, taking a deep breathe.

"I don't need this right now.." I said sliding to the floor and knocking over some pictures on the table in the corner. I picked up the picture frame infront of me and stared at the picture. It was a picture of all the ducks in high school, Guy and Charlie in the middle, I was to Charlie's right side, there was now a crack down the middle of Guy and Charlie...

**Guy's POV**

I stood in the kitchen, having came in the back the door and heard crying from the living room. As I began to walk in I saw my wife kissing my best friend...I quickly walked up the back stairs and into our bedroom beginning to throw things around...

"How could she do this!" I yelled throwing her clothes around the room. It wasn't long before I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and the door creaked open. Connie stood there looking at me with tears running down her face...

"Guy, I didn't know you were here.." She said wiping her tears. I smiled looking down,

"Yeah, well, I saw you in the living room..." I said heading for the closet. She came in shutting the door and picking up the clothes around the room,

"Guy, what's going on?" She asked following me into the closet. My eyes, if they could, have would have turned red and shot fire,

"I saw you..." I said just above a whisper. Her eyes went blank, not telling me anything.

"Guy...It didn't mean anything..." She started as I grabbed a duffle bag from the closet and headed into the other room, packing some of my clothes.

"Guy, please...don't do this..." She pleaded from behind me, "Don't do this to us..."

"You're the one that did this to us!" I yelled throwing stuff into the bag as tears began to form in my eyes.

"Look, don't leave...I'll leave..." She said grabbing her suitcase and beginning to pack. I turned as she was crying and throwing things into the bag. She could make me so crazy sometimes, I threw my bag to the floor turning to go to her.

**Connie's POV**

I could feel his breathe on my neck as I stood over the bed packing my bag. It was making me very unconfortable as he turned me around quickly, facing him...He stared down at me with a longing in his eyes I'd never seen before...My breathe quicked as the heat rose a degree and room began to spin. I stared into his eyes, God, how I wanted this... He leaned in getting closer with every second...I missed him so much...

"Guy, I'm so sorry..." I started as he grabbed me into his arms, kissing me. All the anger and tears mixed into one kiss, I melted to him, jumping up into his arms, I wrapped my arms around his neck. There were no words spoken as he pushed everything off the bed, my suitcase fell to the floor with a thud as he picked me up, resting me down on the bed. I looked up at him as he leaned down to kiss me again as if to say I was his and no one else's. I kissed him back with the same passion and before I knew it we were making love...

**Tammy's POV**

I stood looking over Dillion's bed as Jesse walked in behind me,

"Anything happen while I was gone?" Jesse asked putting his hands in his pockets nervously. I shook my head,

"No, any word from Connie and Guy?" I asked worried about them.

"No, but Charlie's back, said Connie would be back in a little while, he seemed upset but I mean who wouldn't be, he's close to Connie and Guy..." Jesse said as I wondered,

"Maybe we should try calling the house..." I said,

"No, they'll be fine, maybe they just need some time alone..." Jesse said looking down at Dillion again.

"Maybe.." I said, "I'm gonna to talk to Charlie.." I said leaving.

I walked down the hall to the small waiting room. Charlie sat hiding behind the soda machine.

"Charl..." I started before seeing he was crying. I knelt infront of him.

"What's going on?" I asked looking up at him.

"Tammy, I did something that's unforgivable.." He said not looking at me.

"Charlie it can't be that bad.." I started as his eyes told me different. "What's going on?" I asked.

"I kissed Connie.." He said looking down.

"You what!" I exclaimed in shock.

"It all happened so fast...Tammy, I didn't mean to...Ijust wanted to be there for her and then we were there and no one was around and I just kissed her... I don't know what I was thinking...I mean I had a crush on her but that was ages ago.."He said getting up to go to the window. I stood behind him and slowly put my hand on his shoulder,

"Charlie, does Guy know?" I asked hoping he didn't. Charlie sighed,

"I'm not sure, I'm pretty sure he came in the back door just before I kissed her. I hope not..." He said sighing, "Tammy, don't tell Jesse or anyone okay, I don't want them thinking I'm a jerk and Jesse might kick my butt..." He started as I quieted him,

"I won't...What about Linda?" I asked of his girlfriend. Charlie laughed a little,

"I haven't been with Linda in weeks...we were just still gonna have the reunion there so we could tell everyone we're seperating..." Charlie said running his hand through his hair. I shook my head okay...

"What happened.." I asked as we sat down again.

"She just wasn't who I though she was..." I shook my head,

"She wasn't Connie..." I asked. He looked at me,

"Yeah, I guess not..." Charlie said at the realization. I patted his shoulder before getting up to leave.

"Hey, Tammy..."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for understanding..." He said with grateful eyes...

"Charlie, I don't think you're a bad guy...You just gotta let go of Connie, she loves Guy..." I said before leaving. Charlie shook his head,

"I know.." He said quietly

**Okay, so this chapter is a little short but it was very important to the story...Remember in the first story for those who read it, how Charlie was there for Connie when Guy was gone during her pregnancy...well, explains it a little bit...Also, I wrote the last part because I don't want you thinking that Charlie's a bad guy, I love his character but I thought it would be something to have him, have a crush on Connie and compare every girl to her...Could this lead to something with Tammy in the coming chapters?She is the complete opposite of Connie... Maybe...keep reading...Also something to consider...What will happen the morning after Connie and Guy make love? Stay tuned... **

**Preview of Chapter 6**

I stood on the blue line as the team formerly known as the ducks skated past me. Fulton fell over, Goldberg lagged behind and Charlie was no where in sight. I didn't particularly care if Captain Duck decided to show his face or not but this practice wasn't going according to plan...


	6. Fights and Revelations

**A NOTE FROM THE PRINCESS:**

**First I'd like to say thanks to all of those of you who took the time to review...I know there's more people looking at this than are reviewing...so please don't make me beg...I love to read reviews...Anyways...Thanks...My Friend Dawn has now become my beta I think for good, since we've been talking about it for a while...She doesn't like MD FF though so I might have to kill her or replace her, whichever comes first...lol...no, she just groans and reads it with thoughts of killing me in her head...So I just thought I'd let you all know...I've been really trying these past few chapters but I was still finding errors so Dawn was already doing my wrestling fan fiction so why not this! She hates me I think...LOL...**

**SO...**

**Duckys: Thanks for the Review.**

**hockeygirl-90: Thanks for the compliment...**

**erica: A NEW reviewer...I'm so happy! Anyways, welcome and Thanks for your great words of encouragement...**

**punkteacher: Thanks, I haven't see you in a while...Charlie's got some other issues going here as well...It will all work out!**

**SO forgive me if I've gone a little nuts I just finished up one of the three stories I've been working on and I have this one and a wrestling one to do...I'm also working on another MD FanFic for when I'm done with this one...So enough taking your time...This is like the previews at the movies..LOL...Here's the Chapter!

* * *

**

**Chapter 6:**

**Connie's POV**

My eyes opened to the darkened room and adjust to read the numbers lit up in red on our alarm clock.

"4:47..." I grumbled, rolling over to find the bed empty. I sat up and looked around, "Guy..." I asked softly. There was no reply. I got up heading for the door, tossing my robe on and heading down the stairs. Guy stood at the kitchen counter. I can in wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Hey.." He said smiling a little.

"Hi.." I said, "Why are you dressed?" I asked looking at the bags on the floor.

"Cons, I love you more than life but last night doesn't change the fact that we have some major problems. Not including Charlie, you don't believe in me, you never have... "

"How can you say that?" I asked.

"You proved that when you questioned whether I could get the money to save our son... You should have been behind me...More than that though, You didn't trust me that I'd come back to you..."

"Guy, I didn't have any control over what Charlie did.."

"I'm not blaming you...I'm done with the blaming game.." He said "I'll always come back to you but some changes need to happen first...

"Guy..." I said starting to cry.

"Just believe in me for once...It would make what I have to do so much easier...I'm moving in with Jesse for a while...I'll call you soon.." He said kissing my forehead before heading out the back door. I stared after him. The tears started to stream down my face. What was he talking about, I've been behind him in so many things...I trust him more than I trust anyone, but maybe that was the problem, I don't really trust anyone...

**Guy's POV**

It was 7am as the guys and myself met at the rink to see how we all looked. I stood on the blue line as the team formerly known as the ducks skated past me. Fulton fell over, Goldberg lagged behind and Charlie was no where in sight. I didn't particularly care if Captain Duck decided to show his face or not but this practice wasn't going according to plan...

Banks and I were the only ones who knew anything about hockey anymore. Tammy still could skate but she'd forgot everything about hockey. Goldberg was standing in the net now,

"That's enough, Big boys don't run..." He said as Banks and I decided to run some drills shooting. That turned out to be a worse idea as everyone was missing goals and falling over each other and to top it all off, Goldberg wasn't catching anything that went it. I sighed, skating off the ice. Banks followed me.

"Guy, they're just rusty..." He said as I nodded,

"Atleast we don't have to win on Saturday...Did you get ahold of that other charity group that was gonna play us..." I asked.

"Yeah, They'll be here..." Banks said looking back at the ice. I couldn't watch anymore as I leaned down.

"Maybe Connie has a reason not to believe in me..." I said taking off my skates.

"It's only the first practice back..." Banks said reassuring me.

"Yeah, I'm heading back to the hospital for a little bit to check on Dillion and see if Connie's there.." I said putting my shoes on and heading up the steps of the arena.

"Call me and tell me how it goes.." I yelled back at Banks as he skated back onto the ice.

"Will do.."

**Connie's POV**

I had taken a cab to get back to the hospital and found Charlie leaning over Dillion crying.

"Charlie?" I asked.

"Connie, I'm so sorry about yesterday..." He said looking at Dillion. I realized that Charlie wasn't playing any games, he was telling the truth. I crossed the room hugging him as he cried,

"Charlie, I'm sorry too. You gotta let go of this obsession with me..." I said seriously. He shook his head,

"I know, you love Guy..." He said.

"Yes, I do and I'm never gonna leave him..." I said looking to Dillion, "I'm never gonna give up on my family..." I said passing him and sitting with Dillion. Charlie looked on as Guy entered the room behind us.

"What are you doing here?" He asked angerly.

"I was just..."

"Just what, trying to steal my wife again?" Guy asked coming in and letting the door close. I stood up,

"Guy, it's not like that. You know that..." I said stepping between them.

"I know what you think but Charlie on the other hand..." Guy said looking Charlie in the eyes. Charlie backed off,

"Guy I'm not gonna fight with you..."  
"Why, scared I'd kick butt?" Guy said challenging him.

"Guy, its not like that, I was coming to apologize..." Charlie said picking up his coat to leave.

"Right, after you forced yourself on my wife yesterday?" Guy asked stopping him from leaving.

"Guy, just let him go.." I said trying to pull Guy away from him.

"No, I wanna hear this. You came to apologize. I wanna hear it..." He said still standing in the way of the door.

"Fine, Guy. I'm sorry, Connie loves you and nothing gonna change that. I really hope my little buddy makes it.." Charlie said beginning to leave again.

"Don't call him that. as far as I'm concerned you're not welcome here or at our house again..."

"Guy!" I said shocked he'd resort to that.

"Fine..." Charlie said finally making it out the door. Guy turned to me as I stared at him.

"You had no right..." I started as he cut me off,

"I had no right, What right did he have kissing you?" He asked looking down at me.

"Guy, he's our friend, he has been since we were 12, Guy please, talk to him..." I said trying to make everything better.

"No, I'm done with him.." Guy said walking past me to sit down with Dillion.

**Guy's POV**

The room was quiet for what seemed like a lifetime before a Doctor came in to examine Dillion. Connie and I stepped out into the hall, looking at each other.

"Connie, I didn't mean to leave like that this morning.." I said as she face softned,

"I guess I deserved it.." She said sitting down

"Connie, I love you but you gotta talk to me...we have to support each other..." I said coming over to kneel infront of her.

"I do talk to you..." She cried, her eyes tearing up again.

"No, you don't...Trust me, that I'm gonna fix this..." I asked. She stared at me,

"Come to the game.." I said taking her hand.

"Guy, I can't. I haven't played since high school..." She said looking down the hall.

"Just come to support me..." I said facing her towards me again.

"Guy...I don't know.."

"Look, Don't answer me now. Just think about it..." The doctor came back out, looking at us.

"Well, there's no change but every day we wait we risk losing him..." We both looked down.

**Connie's POV**

The next couple of days passed in a blur, Guy working with the team and me sitting with Dillion as the monitors beeped away. Guy's mom had been up to see Dillion and I had told her about me and Guy,

"Everything will work out if you just believe.." She had said, they were big on faith. I stared down at Dillion and sighed and in that moment I felt like he was asking me what I was still doing here? Why wasn't I with Dad? I pondered this for a minute and then picked up the phone. It rang once before a male voice came on,

"Hello?"

"Can you get that stuff to the arena by morning still..." I asked

"Guy doesn't want my help, and aren't you not suppost to be calling me?"

"Charlie, I don't care. I'm gonna help Guy..." I said shaking my head.

"Well, half the t-shirts are done and the other stuff, but I'll have to work all night to get it done.."

"Do you mind?" I asked. he sighed,

"No...You know I love you Connie..."

"I hope that's in a friend way." I smiled

"I'll be there..." He said before hanging up. I picked up my coat kissing Dillion's forehead before leaving.

**Well, the charity hockey game is coming up next, will Guy accept Charlie's help? Will they make enough money? More to come... **

**Preview chapter 7**

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to help?"

"I don't need your help.."

"Well, you're getting anyway.."


	7. Overcome Pride and believe

**A NOTE FROM THE PRINCESS:**

**First off I just want to say Thanks to all of you that reviewed, your words keep me going. SEcond, I feel like soooo stupid...I was surfing the web last night and stumbled across a Fulton Reed dedication site and I'm doing another story involving Tammy Duncan and Fulton Reed, which you all should take a look at...hint hint...Anyways so I did not know that Elden and Garrette were BROTHERS! I know you probably all did, but I feel so stupid...LOL...So the guy that played Fulton and the guy that played Guy are brothers...Well, I guess I could believe it..LOL. Okay so here's the story and you can all tell me what you think in you're review...PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Here's the chapter:

* * *

**

**Guy's POV **

Saturday morning was rushed, I ran around Jesse's apartment, collecting my notes for the game that day. Jesse watched me as he sat at the table eating his breakfast.

"Man, Everything will be fine...we're gonna get the money and we're gonna party tomorrow night..." Jesse said taking other scoop of his fruit loops. I sighed, sitting down with him.

"You want some?" Jesse asked with a full mouth.

"Nah, I can't eat..." I said pushing the box away.

"Man, when's the last time you ate?" He asked me accusingly.

"I don't remember.." I said getting back up to pick up my clothes that had been tossed around the couch, where I was sleeping. I sat down, glacing down at my wedding ring. We'd finally gotten real ones when Connie got out of the hospital. I twisted it, thinking about her.

"Man, you're gonna collapse at the game today.." He said beginning me back from my thoughts.

"I'll be fine.." I said pulling my bag to my feet and sticking the notes in there. I pulled out a picture of me, Connie and the kids and looked at it.

"I want my family back, Jess.." I said looking at the picture.

"Man, then just forgive her...You said it yourself it was Charlie, not her...Man, you made love to her..." Jesse said with a smile.

"Jesse, I didn't tell you that so you could act like that.." I said throwing Dillion's spiderman doll that I found in my bag.

"What in the world is this?" Jesse asked sitting it on the table. I laughed a little,

"It's Dillion's spiderman doll..." I stopped myself as Jesse looked at me, He began to play with it,

"Oh, god, what am I doing to my family.." I asked putting my head down.

"Dude, I'm serious, just let Connie in...You say she doesn't talk to you, you don't talk to her..." Jesse said getting up to go get ready. I sighed, pulling the pads out of my bag.

"I try to.."

**Connie's POV**

I sat the minivan, waiting in traffic as people were trying to get in for the charity hockey game. I sighed, beeping my horn and the guy in the car next to be looked up.

"Hey, aren't you Connie Moreau?" He asked as I tried to hide my face.

"No.." I said really not lying since my name wasn't that anymore.

"Yeah, you are...Guys it's Connie Moreau..." He said getting his friends attention. I sighed as they began to hang out their window.

"Can I get your autograph?" They asked leaning out the window.

"Sure.." I said leaning over and signing the programs they had from the junior goodwill games.

"Dude, Did you marry number 00, Guy Germaine?" they asked looking at my signature.

"Yeah, I did.." I said as the line moved.

I finally made it to the turn to go back stage in the arena and stopped at the guard station.

"Hello, Are you on the list?" He asked.

"I hope so, I'm Connie Germaine.." I said as he looked over his list. He looked back at me..

"Well, I have an original roster and you look like Connie Moreau.." He said lifting the gate. I smiled as I drove in and parked, hurrying into the building. The team was already on the ice warming up. I sat on the bench as Charlie came in behind me. I hugged him,

"Did you bring everything?" I asked.

"Yeah, Where's Guy?" He asked. I searched the ice and saw him practicing his shot. He looked up and saw us, skating over,

"I invited you, not him.." He said taking off his helmet.

"Guy, he wants to help.." I said as the rest of the team skated over.

"Guy, please, I have all the stuff, the programs and t-shirts...Guy, I'm sorry.." He said as Guy's face softened a little. I took his hand as Guy looked up and back at Charlie,

"Go get your stuff.." Guy said as Charlie smiled, "But we need to talk later.." Guy said as I hugged him. Tammy smiled at Charlie and went to help him carry the stuff in as Guy and I stood there hugging.

**Tammy's POV**

"That was really brave of you, to show up here to help.." I said as Charlie began unloading the van.

"Yeah, well, Connie asked me to.." He said as I frowned a little,

"Hey Charlie?" I asked. He stopped and turned to me,

"What Tammy?"

"You wouldn't have done it unless you knew it was the right thing to do.." I smiled. He smiled too.

"You know, Duncan. You're something special.." He said smiling at me.

"I know I'm not Connie but...Would you want to go to the party tomorrow with me?" I asked. He smiled.

"I'd love it.." He said handing me a box. We walked silently back into the building.

**Guy's POV**

By intermission, we were 2 goals ahead and checking with Julie we were up to $6,000. I sighed watching as everyone was coming in off the ice to go to the locker room. They sat as I walked in and saw Connie standing in the corner. I took her hand, leading her into the hall.

"Connie, I'm sorry about before..." I said as she put her hand on my cheek,

"I know Guy, I am too.." she said pulling spiderman out of her purse. "Jesse, gave this to me.." She laughed.

"He did? It was in my bag, this morning..." I said looking at it.

"Guy, our son needs us, we shouldn't be fighting. I don't care about the past, I just want our family back.." She said leaning in as we shared a kiss.

"Me too, baby.." I said hugging her to me.

"So are we okay?" She asked.

"Somethings we need to talk about but not here.." I said letting her go.

"I'm gonna go sit with Julie. I'll come back at the end of the game.." She said walking passed me, holding my hand until she was too far away. I smiled returning to the locker room.

"Guy!" She called from the hall. I looked back out.

"I believe you can do this.." She said as I smiled.

"What time's dinner on Monday?" I asked. She smiled again,

"6, why?"

"I'll be home.." I said re-entering the locker room with a goofy grin on my face.

**Connie's POV**

I went up the steps in the arena, getting stopped to sign autographs and talk to people, I was a little bit more willing to talk now. I approached Julie at the stand and sat next to her,

"Hey!" She said helping someone. I jumped right in, helping too.

"Looks like you could use some help.." I smiled. She looked at me,

"Things looking up?"

"Way up.." I said handing out t-shirts.

**So Connie and Guy are stable now, I promise...it's Guy and Charlie that need to take things outside if you know what I mean...anyways, let me know what you think!PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Preview of Chapter 8**

"Connie, I'm so sorry..." He cried as I held his face.

"Guy, I love you.." I said holding him.

"But Dillion.." He started.

"Dillion's gonna be fine." I whispered letting him cry...


	8. Not Enough?

**A NOTE FROM THE PRINCESS:**

**Well first I'd like to say thanks to Erica for reviewing the last chapter...No one's reviewing lately!Arr...Okay, I'm over it, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Okay, I'm done begging, So there's only two more chapters left after this one...Please keep reading and reviewing and check out my other story Breauty and the Bash Brother!**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**Connie's POV**

Back at the hospital Guy, Banks and I sat counting out our half of the money from the charity game. Guy was never good at Math so he sat with two calculators, a pen and a peice of paper and the gel so that the money wouldn't stick together. I laughed at little at him as he leaned over knocking me off my chair. I laughed standing up.

"Guy Germaine!" I exclaimed as Adam looked at us like we were 15 year olds again.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" He smiled before continuing to count.

"Okay you two have totals?" Banks asked hitting his calculator to work.

"$3.309.00" I said stacking it.

"Ha! $3,807.57" Guy said with a laugh.

"I've only got $1500.00.." Banks said adding it up.

"$8616.57.." Banks trailed off. Guy sat there for a minute, then stood up. I looked at him with concern.

"Guy?" I asked.

"So close.." He said holding his head. Banks looked at me,

"Guy, it's 1400.00 we'll find it!" Banks said collecting the money and putting it in a metal box.

"Damn it!" Guy yelled storming out. I sat there and looked down.

"Banks, Can you recount it?" I asked getting up to leave.

"Sure, Connie." He said pulling his calculator back out.

"Guy!" I yelled following him down the hall. He stopped turning around.

"Connie, I let you down.." He said as I reached him.

"No..No...Guy's it's more than we had before." I said touching his face.

"It's still not enough.." He said beginning to cry.

"Guy, we'll get it...I believe in you.." I said holding him while he cried.

"Connie, I'm so sorry..." He cried as I held his face.

"Guy, I love you.." I said holding him.

"but Dillion.." He started.

"Dillion's gonna be fine." I said as he looked down at me.

We sat down in the hall just holding each other as we cried.

**Julie's POV**

I walked into the hospital and saw Guy and Connie crying down the hall. I walked into the conference room and saw Adam leaning over the money recounting it,

"What's going on?" I asked sitting down.

"There's no enough.." Adam said standing up and holding me in his arms.

"God, Adam, I wish we could help them.." I said touching my stomach.

"How's baby Banks?" He asked touching my belly as well.

"He's gonna be a football player...he keeps trying to kick my bladder out of my body.." I joked as Adam laughed.

"No, he's gonna play Hockey.." He laughed.

"Maybe.." I smiled.

**Connie's POV**

Guy left to cool off as I sat back down with Dillion in his room. I wasn't feeling well so I got checked out by a doctor to make sure I wasn't getting sick with all the stress and then went back into Dillion's room. His color was coming back but he still looked so small on all those machines. I took his hand, letting my tears flow freely down my face. I leaned down putting my head on Dillion's chest to hear his heart beat. I smiled in that reassurance,

"I love you Dillion.." I whispered closing my eyes to cry. I started to pray in my head as I felt the draft of the door open. I sighed opening my eyes and waited for the person to say something. They didn't, so I turned and gasped at who stood there.

**Guy's POV**

I left the hospital and just started to walk. I didn't know where I was going but I just walked.I ended up at the old pond and remembered when Connie and I first met here, I knew from that moment I wanted her to be my wife someday. God, she was beautiful, dressed in the best ooking clothes of all of us. I sighed contuning on until I found myself infront of Charlie's shop. My eyes began to cloud in tears as I walked in and felt the warmth of the heat on my cold face. It had been a cold Minnesota day outside. Charlie sat behind the counter, reading a magazine with the phone sitting on his knee,

"Waiting for a call?" I asked as I approached. I startled him a little as he grabbed the phone from falling.

"Actually, I was waiting for you or Connie to call.." He said sitting the phone on the counter.

"Charlie...I love Connie...I have for as long as I've know you.." I started as Charlie's face changed to one of guilt.

"Guy...I'm truly sorry.." He said pleading for forgiveness.

"I didn't come here to hear you apologize..." I said a bit angerly.

"Guy, I'm not gonna fight you.." Charlie said backing off.

"Charlie, I think we need to have this out!" I said getting a little louder. There was no one in the store anyway.

"Guy...I'm not fighting you...Not today, not anyday...You're my friend."

"Maybe you think that...but I don't know any friends who try to steal their friend's wife.." I said taking a swing at him. Charlie grabbed my hand and twisted it around my back as he jumped over the counter.

"Guy, cut it out!" He yelled as I got free and tackled him to the ground, taking shots at him. He rolled me over swinging at me a few times before I knocked him off and took his legs out, knocking to the floor beside me. I coughed, spitting up a little blood. Charlie laid next to me with a gash on his forehead from my wedding band. I looked at the ceiling,

"So you done?" Charlie asked as I felt the tears in my eyes.

"I guess..." I said getting up and heading for the door. Charlie stumbled up.

"Hey, Guy..." I turned around. "Nice shot.." He said of his head. I laughed a little as the tears started.

"Thanks..." I said heading out the door.

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 9**

"What are you doing here?" I asked looked a little shocked.

"I came to help.."


	9. Help from an Unlikely Source

**A NOTE FROM THE PRINCESS:**

**Thanks to BanksieBabe99 for reviewing the last chapter... What is going on? No one is reviewing! I really really really want some review! Okay, I'll beg...Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and there's only one more chapter after this one before the ending!Please R&R and Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**Connie's POV**

"What are you doing here?" I asked with suprise in my voice.

"I came to help.." He said leaning over my son's small figure to glace at his features.

"He has my nose.." He pointed out as I didn't know what to say.

"Well, I have your nose.." I groaned. My Father looked up,

"He's definately a Germaine, though.." He said setting his coat down on the chair and sitting.

"What are doing?" I asked as he looked up at me.

"I'm sitting by my grandson who is in the hospital and I've come to visit.." He said making himself confortable.. I didn't know how he could though in the suits Mom always made him wear.

"Dad...I don't understand." I said confused. I sat down across the bed for him.

"Constance, your Mother doesn't know I've come.." He said leaning in. "But I want to give you and Guy the money for Dillion's surgery." He said pulling out his checkbook from his coat. I looked shock at him.

"But there are some conditions.." He started.

"Dad, I'm not leaving Guy.." I started. He looked at me a little funny,

"Did I say that?" He asked. I shut up as he continued,

"Now, condition number one, I would like time to see my grandchildren, both of them.." He said meaning Emily too. "Holidays, I'd like both you and Guy to bring the children to our house, especially Christmas.." He said as I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Dad, you want time with them?" I asked.

"Well, the long and short..Yes." He said opening his checkbook.

"Dad!" I said smiling and hugging him. "All you had to do was ask!" I said still smiling.

"Well, Don't worry about your Mother, I'll take care of her...You know she wasn't always like that.." He started as I sat on the bed next to Dillion. "She came from a family just like Guy's..." He said as I looked at him shocked. "Suppost it brings up too many memories.." My Father said as we laughed. Guy walked in behind us and looked at my Father.

"Mr. Moreau?" He asked as I stood up and took his hand.

"Guy, Dad's come to talk..and see Dillion." I said as Guy looked at me suprised.

"I've come to give you BOTH the money you need.." He said as Guy smiled a little.

"You mean it?" He asked.

"Yes, I never joke about money.." My Father said sturnly.

"He just wants time to get to get to know his grandchildren.." I said as Guy nodded,

"It sounds fair.." Guy said as we all agreed.

"Now, how much was it?" My Father asked holding his checkbook.

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Guy's POV**

I stood over my son's bed in recovery as the doctor came in to see me and Connie.

"The surgery went beautifully.." He said with a smile on his face. We smiled as I held Connie's hand in my own.

"When should he be awake?" Connie asked touching his hand.

"Well, as soon as the medication wears off, he should be around.." The doctor said smiling before leaving us to be with Dillion. Connie sat down on the bed as I stood looking over Dillion. There was a knock on the door and Charlie came in with balloons and some the new Harry Potter books for when Dillion woke up. I didn't hit him this time and Connie seemed to be proud of me as I hugged Charlie.

"Thanks, man.." I said letting him go.

"I'm here for you guys but I need to go...I got a date tonight.." He mocked as Connie smiled at me.

"With who?" I asked with suprise.

"Tammy Duncan.." He smiled floating on cloud 9. We laughed.

"Anyways got to go.." He said rushing out.

"Well, she's definately not me.." Connie laughed as we heard a groan from behind us.

"Dad..." Dillion groaned as we rushed over to his bed.

"We're here buddy, Mom and me.." I said as his eyes opened and adjusted to the light. Connie was crying,

"Baby?" She asked taking his hand.

"Where am I?" Dillion asked as I held onto Connie.

"You're at the hospital, you fell. Do you remember?" I asked. He groaned,

"Yeah, kind of..." He groaned as Connie wrapped an arm around me and we sat down on the bed to look at our son.

"Can I go home soon?" He asked. We laughed with joy.

"The doctor said probably tomorrow.." Connie said

"Are you gonna stay?" He asked.

"Yeah...we'll be here.." I said kissing his forehead.

"I love you Dad...I love you Mom.." He said as he drifted back off to sleep. I looked at Connie as she smiled. I took her in my arms, lefting her in the air as my parents came in with Emily.

"Mommy!" She yelled as I put Connie down to pick up Emily.

"How'd it go?" My Mom asked as looking at Dillion.

"He woke up, he's just resting now.." I said as she smiled kissing my cheek. My dad shook my hand as he smiled away.

"Well, don't you two have a party to get to?" My Mother asked as she sat with Dillion.

"Oh, we can't.." Connie started as I remembered what tonight was.

"You know, Connie. He'll be okay. My Mother's here.." I said trying to convince her to come with me.

"You take Emily.." My Dad said exausted. We both laughed.

"Well, I guess we could go for a little while.." Connie finally agreed as I winked at my Mother. She smiled,

"Well, get a move on.." She said shooing us out of the room.

**Connie's POV**

After running home to change we drove to the reunion as we pulled up infront of a banquet house. I looked at Guy confused.

"I thought we were having the reunion at Charlie's.." I started as he ushered me and Emily towards the door.

"Well.. we changed the location.." Guy said as we went to the door and opened it to go in.

"Suprise!" Everyone yelled as we went in. I smiled,

"What's going on?" I asked looking around. The hall was decorated in white and red decorations and everyone was dressed up. Guy smiled as I looked at him. He slowly bent down on one knee as I began to blush.

"Guy!" I said as Emily was jumping up and down.

"Connie, I was planning this for a while and when everything happened with Dillion I didn't know if it was gonna happen. All the guys helped and we really made this happen. I love you Connie and I know now that it's the perfect time to renew our vows in a real ceremony.." He smiled. I was crying now and leaned down wrapping my arms around him.

"Guy...I love you too.." I said as he picked me up. He sat me down as I looked back at him,

"What about Dillion?" I asked.

"Got it covered.." Averman said coming over to us with a camera looking thing. We looked at it and saw Dillion and Guy's parents in the hospital

"Hey, guys..." They waved as I blew a kiss at the screen.

"It also doubles as a camera so I'm your cameraman tonight.." Averman said proud of himself.

"Oh, man..." I said laughing.

"Well, you have to get changed.." Guy said smiling.

"Into what?" I asked smiling. Julie and Tammy took my arms leading me away as Guy smiled.

They lead me into a room where my Father stood next to a dress bag.

"Connie.." He said as I hugged him, "How's Dillion?" He asked as I backed up.

"He woke up.." I said smiling. Emily came up, hiding behind my leg. I reached down taking her hand, "Emily, this is your grandfather.." I said as he knelt down to see her,

"Why hello, little one...You look just like your Mother when she was your age..." He smiled as Emily immediately smiled and laughed a little.

"Now,.." He said standing, "This is for you..." He said unzipping the bag. My eyes filled with tears as he showed me a white strapless dress with so many rinstones I couldn't count. I had a train coming off the back and lace in just the right place. I covered my mouth with my hand,

"It's my design" I said shocked. My Father smiled,

"I had it immediately done yesterday after Guy told me of the plan..." He said as I smiled. "Well, get dressed, we have a wedding to get to.." He said stepping out. He even bought a matching flower girl dress for Emily as I took the dress off the hanger. My hands shook as Tammy and Julie helped me put it on. It was truly my dress, I thought, standing infront of the mirror as my vail was pinned on.

* * *

**Preview of next chapter:**

Julie screamed out in pain as we parted and Adam rushed to her side...

**She's having the baby...Stay tuned**


	10. Weddings and Babies

**A NOTE FROM THE PRINCESS:**

**Thanks to duckys for reviewing last chapter...I was hoping there would be more...but, here's the last chapter...I'll probably post the Epilogy tomarrow morning...let me know what you think...My goal is 30 reviews for this story...Okay, so read and review...Sorry, it's so short...it is the ending...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**Guy's POV**

I stood at the end of the aisle as the most beautiful girl in the world walked towards me to become my wife all over again. This was my present to her, her big wedding and to top it off, her Father was going to give her away. She was glowing when she reached me and I took her hand.

"Take care of her...I know you have so far.." Mr. Moreau said as I shook my head.

"I will.." I said as Emily sat down with him in her white flower girl dress. She'd immediately taken to him. The priest looked at both of us as Connie smiled at me.

"I love you.." She whispered.

"I love you.." I whispered as the priest started the ceremony.

"Dealy Beloved, we are gathered here today to unite, again, these two people in holy wedlock.."

**Julie's POV**

I smiled at Adam, as he stood as the best man and Charlie stood behind him. He smiled back at me remembering our wedding just 2 years earlier. I looked out at the guests and everyone looked so happy. Suddenly, I felt a stabbing pain in my side as I tried to breathe and not interupt the ceremony.

**Connie's POV**

I smiled as wide as I could as I looked at Guy repeating our vows to each other for the second time.

"Well, by the power invested in me by the state of Minnesota, I now pronounce you husband and wife, again...You may kiss your bride.." He said to Guy as he smiled, leaning in to kiss me. The guest started to clap as Julie screamed out in pain behind me. I turned quickly to see Julie holding her stomach.

"My water broke.." She screamed as everyone started to panic on what to do.

"Someone call 911!" Adam screamed picking Julie up to carry her to one of the chairs.

"There's no time!" She screamed as another contraction came. I looked on, not knowing what to do.

"Julie.." Adam started.

"Adam, I'm a doctor, I know, there's not time!" She screamed grabbing him by the tie.

"Okay, let me do this!" Goldberg said stepping infront of me. Julie looked at him with worry.

"You're gonna deliver my baby?" She asked beginning a panic attack.

"We need to get her on a flatter surface.." Goldberg said as Banks picked her up again and carried her to one of the tables. Guy and I stood back as Julie delivered her first child, a 8 lb baby girl on a table in the middle of our wedding. There was a lot of screaming and Julie threatening to kill Adam and then Goldberg and then finally, Haley Skylar Banks made her enterance into the world. Julie was crying as Adam took the baby, holding her with Julie. They kissed whispering I love you's to each other as Charlie came smiling over with Tammy under his arm.

"Well, it wouldn't be a Ducks wedding without something like this happening." Charlie said smiling away at us. I smiled,

"Guy, I guess I should tell you now.." I said as he looked down at me with a smile.

"What?" He smiled.

"I'm pregnant again.." I smiled.

"What...The other night?" He asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"I found out yesteday when I was at the hospital, I wasn't feeling good and asked them to check on me, I'm pregnant.." I smiled

"We're gonna have another baby.." He said smiling and hugging me..

"Just not twins again.." I laughed.

"Maybe.." Guy said as I groaned,

"I love you.." He said kissing me.

"I love you too.." I said kissing him back as the emergency personal finally got there to take Julie and the baby to the hospital. We brought the reception to the hospital with us...

**Epilogy to come...Please Review!**


	11. Epilogy

**A NOTE FROM THE PRINCESS:**

**Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed this story...I hope we can all think COnnie and Guy and the kids lived happily ever after now...LOL...Anyways...This story would not have been without all you reviewers...Thanks so much and please check out Beauty and the Bash Brother my other fic...Thanks again

* * *

**

**Epilogy:**

**Connie's POV**

"Ow.." I giggled as the baby kicked me.

"What's wrong?" Guy asked in his over-protective tone.

"The baby kicked.." I smiled, taking his hand to cover the spot. The baby kicked again as Guy smiled, kissing me.

"You know I missed so much with the twins, I'm glad I'm getting to go through everything with you this time.." He said heading back in the house to get another box. I sighed looking at the moving van and then back at the house.

"I think this move is gonna be good for us..." I said as he loaded up the last box and closed the truck up.

"Yeah, a fresh start in California, I get to play hockey and Julie and Adam are already moved out there..."

"And we're close enough to fly back every holiday...You know, Dad's being so cool about everything.." I said smiling.

"I don't think we'll ever fully repay him.." Guy said as we reached the van.

"Are we leaving now?" Dillion asked playing with his spiderman doll as Emily poked him,

"Stop it!"

"I'm not touching you..." She smiled.

"Dad!" He yelled. We both sighed asI rubbed my stomach,

"Are you sure you want to do it all over again?" I asked.

"I wouldn't change a thing..." He said picking me up to carry to the van. I laughed and buckled in as Guy ran around the van to get in.

"Okay, let's go!" He said starting the car. I looked back as we pulled out of the driveway and into our new life.

"I wouldn't change anything either.."


End file.
